<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Earthwarder- Knick of Time by Lannakitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435331">Earthwarder- Knick of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannakitty/pseuds/Lannakitty'>Lannakitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Defenders of Azeroth [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bronze Flight Shenanigans, Gen, Strange Friendships, many OCs - Freeform, time heist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannakitty/pseuds/Lannakitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion is going to pull off the greatest heist in history. He's going to do it all alone and everything will go precisely according to plan. Or so he thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wrathion &amp; Tess Greymane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Defenders of Azeroth [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/483136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 - Tess's place - The Manor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyyyy! Welcome to a new fic in this series! This is going to be an timey-wimey Heist adventure featuring Wrathion, his Talons... and Tess Greymane. Mostly because I think it'd be wicked fun for these two to have some scenes together. Non-shippy, strange friendships and timetravel shenanigans as these two learn a thing or two and mature.</p><p>This fic begins a short time after the previous Wrathion fic, Earthwarder: Ashes. in the larger AU timeline, it happens at the same time as Springtide and ends shortly before Negotiations begins, a time period of only a few weeks.</p><p>Xpac-wise, this is happening during AU WoD, between the assault on Highmaul and the beginning of the assault on Blackrock.</p><p>I make no apologies for the pun. Thank you wolfandwild for the brilliant idea and some sanity checking!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wrathion watched as a hole in reality opened into the newly expanded cellar. The image beyond the portal showed golden sand dunes. A moment later and a waterfall of sand began to pour into the room. His Talons pushed the sand away, spreading it out over the floor, covering the fire-enchantments inscribed into the stone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't a proper black dragonflight nesting spot, but the heated sand would work just as well. He didn't have the resources to maintain a cavern filled with magma according to his mages. It was... fine. He wouldn't need this space to be a nesting site for long, after all. Once the eggs had hatched, the space would become a cozy sleeping den. Wrathion nodded his approval and quickly climbed back to the main level of the manor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Provisions were being laid out in organized bundles in the kitchen. Much of it was hardy campaign supplies as might be found in a military camp or expedition. Evie and Brigette Wildwind, the caretakers of the manor, were overseeing all the cooking. Everything made was being stored in smaller containers and magically sealed. Wrathion nodded to them as he passed by. In the great hall, small personal tents were being opened and examined near stacked camping gear. The mages were hard at work on their own projects and took up the majority of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion watched as mages Neseema and Sunrise finished enchantments on a crate. From the outside it was normal looking, but the interior was where it got interesting. All of the inner sides were covered in sigils and glyphs. These enchantments secured the crates against temperature change and burning. They were structurally and magically reinforced against being crushed, and were artificially lightened so they would be easier to carry. A soldier in full kit could carry four before they became awkward and physically hard to hold onto. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The materials cost for the enchantments needed had been massive, more than any standing army would have been able to afford, but worth every penny. The most expensive parts had been the high-quality leycrystals used to keep the crates charged. The small number of precisely sourced and cut crystals was also why they only had a limited number of crates; just thirty. Wrathion had wanted to use all of the crates in every trip, but he'd been cautioned that they would need to have spares on hand in case something happened. The creation of these crates was taking more time than they had... so they'd had to cheat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neseema and Sunrise had left with one of the Timewalkers and returned two days later, having taken a month to perfect their spells and source the needed materials. The materials had begun to arrive at the Stormwind safehouse the next day. With everything on hand, the two were able to instruct the other mages and assemble everything very quickly. Wrathion had been concerned they would be drained of magic and unable to go, but they had assured him that they would be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would probably have to cheat a bit before they left, but it was what it was. He gave the draenei and the gnome an approving nod before he turned his attention to the next item he wished to check into - their accommodations for the duration of the excursion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Prince Wrathion," a growling voice called out. Grey approached as Wrathion turned. They grey-furred worgen's eyes were hooded as they scanned the area. His ears twitching back and forth in agitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master Grey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have a situation."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Tess liked mornings in Stormwind. She missed mornings at home- </span>
  <em>
    <span>"No," she thought. "I miss when things were simpler and everyone was alive." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tess shook her head and sipped her morning coffee. Below her, the morning rush of traffic was picking up. Vendors were putting their wares out in front of their shops. Now that the weather had turned, they were doing that more often than not. Still, most of them were also pulling out colorful awnings in case of the inevitable shower. In fall and winter, Stormwind could live up to its name, but the spring was far more gentle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"It's the most like home in the springtime here. Probably why I'm feeling nostalgic."</span>
  </em>
  <span> There'd even been some fog this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bakeries and cafes which catered to the early morning/late night crowds had already been doing brisk business when Tess had returned to the city. She found herself often in their number, usually coming home in the small hours of the morning. She'd tried not to become a regular at any of them, but there were few enough she was recognized at all of them now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"At least they don't seem to know who I am," she mused. "Well, Valeera had warned me I probably couldn't achieve total anonymity without giving </span>
  </em>
  <span>everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>up, so I supposed it's fine if I get a friendly nod."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tess kicked her feet up on the balcony's railing. She watched the sky change as she ate the pastry she'd picked up in the mage district. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tess liked her little apartment. She'd bought the building and put it in Lorna's name. One couldn't be too careful, after all.  What Gilnean noble would expect to see their princess sharing living space with the daughter of her father's greatest and most infamous opponent? SI:7 probably knew, but she wasn't as concerned about Master Shaw and his ilk. Valeera had suggested letting them have some information would make them stop looking deeper. Lorna's name on the lease also provided a bit of distance between Tess's activities and her father. It was was good for him politically and good for her personally. She loved her parents, but sometimes she didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bottom floor was home to a tailor who always paid his rent on time and lived in a small apartment behind the shop front. The second floor had a separate entrance and consisted of a single generous living space with two lofted bedrooms on either side. Tess had claimed the side with the covered balcony. Lorna referred to it as her "perch" but she was of cheeky rebel stock and couldn't be helped, so Tess graciously ignored her comments. It afforded some decent views for watching the foot traffic below, and allowed for very easy access to the city's rooftops. It also gave her some private space to go over her findings.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So let's see what we can make of this mess," </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she spread the documents out before her, using the plate to hold some of the rolled scrolls open. She had the pile of notes summarizing everything she'd learned over the past few nights following Wrathion's Talons. A second document was a very hastily made copy of a SI:7 report on their activity in Stormwind city, proper. She'd acquired a copy of a bill of sale for a manor in the Duskwood area. Tess was far from the only person who bought things and put other names on the documentation. The most interesting documents were the copies of other bills of sale for one thing; leycrystals. Small but of </span>
  <em>
    <span>exceptional </span>
  </em>
  <span>quality and cut. The ones she knew he'd obtained on the black market didn't have receipts, but the ones purchased in Dalaran and in Stormwind did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion's people had been buying many of these crystals in the last few months - always a draenei and a gnome together. Their descriptions changed a little showing they were attempting to employ some manner of disguise, but it was a bae minimum. The gnome always had a shade of dark hair and one of the dranei's horns had been replaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other Talons had been obtaining tents, crates, preservation spells and reagents. They'd been far ranging in use and purchases had been made in many cities across Azeroth. Tess had been able to piece things together fairly well because much of that business had been conducted through Dalaran, even if the final pieces were purchased in Orgrimmar, Stormwind or even Booty Bay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since the march on Icecrown years prior, Dalaran had become home to a number of businesses and merchants whose sole purpose was to outfit adventuring parties. Both the Explorer's League and The Reliquary needed many of the same amenities. During the campaign against the Lich King, they'd quickly established offices there as well -- which had only solidified that market in Dalaran. Now, expedition outfitters in other cities inevitably got some of their goods through Dalaran and/or their headquarters were there. If the goods didn't come through Dalaran, the coin eventually did anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dalaran since it's reopening was once more a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>lucrative crossroads, but there had been some lean times prior to the readmission of the Horde. Wrathion's business had been notable. In fact some of the merchants had loudly noted their windfall of business by celebrating in the public taverns. There had been a few grumbling archaeologists who were bellyaching about backordered goods because these new clients had bought the available stock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tess spent a lot of time in Dalaran now and had contacts of her own in the city beyond the Uncrowned who were habitually present. Through her various channels, she'd been able to follow the money back to a certain black whelp. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You're up to something big, dragon. What are you doing..."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The investigation into his buying on Dalaran had led her to follow some other Talons. These were far more canny and she'd not been able to get as close as she would have liked. It also meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>were deployed to get the more important things. Gold was being spent almost certainly, but it wasn't obvious what exactly was being bought. These deals were under the table and did not appear in any books. Some, like the conversation she'd observed a Talon having with a farmer's son on market day, didn't appear to have changed anything at all, despite the bag of gold passed between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at who had been spoken to, however, there was a clearer picture. She'd noticed the trend after the third person but now after seven... It was as if Wrathion was recruiting people to start a garrison. And while he had some space in Duskwood, and while some of the goods were being moved there, very few of the people were moving there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You were already in Draenor... So where are you going now? Back?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>SI:7 was aware his Talons were operating out of a safehouse in Stormwind, but they didn't know what they were doing there or about the other safehouse in Duskwood. Or at least Tess didn't think they knew about that one yet. The Talons were very good at evading notice. In fact, if it hadn't been for Wrathion's capture by ogres on Draenor, they probably would have continued to operate without being spotted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Wrathion's capture, their activity had increased enough to be noticed - and it didn't hurt that a member of SI:7 had participated in his rescue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Or that the crown prince had gone as well."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tess smirked into her coffee. But it seemed that Wrathion had been a busy little whelp once he'd returned to Azeroth and the flurry of activity prompted by his capture hadn't really settled. There were indications some of these plans had been ongoing </span>
  <em>
    <span>long before </span>
  </em>
  <span>his capture. Or at least, that had been Tess's original supposition. Now she had another theory. A crazy theory.</span>
  <em>
    <span> "And if I'm correct, we might be able to make a deal."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd been able to observe the manor directly, twice. It was a veritable hive of activity, but they were being very cautious and the guard posted had been quite good. She'd been better. Tess had been forced to use a spyglass from a greater distance than she'd wanted, but she'd confirmed the goods were being packed for travel and he was mounting an expedition of some sort. She'd also seen more dragons, which was probably the most surprising thing. Wrathion did not like other dragons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tess put her documents back into their folio and sealed them. The burner enchantment would turn them to ash if they were disturbed, but she doubted they would be. She rose, taking the folio, plate and mug with her. She'd need a shower, a nap and then later she'd be making a little trip to the countryside to go herbing.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>There was something off about the tauren picking flowers in Duskwood. His fur was far too shiny and he didn't move like someone deep in the heart of a traditional enemy's territory. No Tauren she had ever seen had golden eyes, either. From afar, she'd mostly witnessed the few red whelps flying in their dragon shapes but at least two liked to be dwarves. She thought she'd found another, and this one liked to be a tauren. He was busy picking medicinal herbs and was far from the manor house. Tess had been out earlier to supplement her herbing from the day before and much closer to the manor house had been picked clean of usable herbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tess retreated back a little ways and then stopped being silent. It was harder than she thought it would be. Every crackle and step in the underbrush made her want to wince, and she could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>the frown Fethri, the Sentinel who'd been her first teacher in Darnassus, would have given her. It did the job though. The probable-dragon looked up, ears perking and rotating towards the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tess put on her most charming court smile, the one used at holidays. "Hello, there!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm. Hello?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning! I see you're picking herbs. I have some silverleaf for you. And some mageroyal. It's not really the season for peacebloom I'm afraid," she said, showing him the basket of herbs she'd collected the day before with some from that morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The probable-dragon-but-certainly-a-healer looked keenly interested. "Oh!" He paused, frowning, suddenly concerned. "Thank you, but I don't have any gold-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tess waved a dismissive hand as she continued forward. "Don't worry about it. Let's call it a gift. My name's Tess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rustrastrasz," the now confirmed red dragon said. "Though the humans have been calling me 'Rusty,' so I suppose you could call me that as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's lovely to meet you, Rusty." The smile turned into the one used with the children at holidays. There was something youthful about the dragon so this was probably one of the whelps, though with dragons it was very hard to tell how old they really were. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Even worse than elves."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I was hoping to run into someone like you, actually. I saw you were picking herbs so I thought I'd bring a little gift to help make the introduction smoother," Tess said. "You see, I'm looking for Wrathion, and I'd hope I could find him or one of his people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why- oh! Wait,- Tess... Are you Tess Greymane?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am," Tess said, smile faltering as she took a half step back at the outburst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well! It's a pleasure to meet you! I heard all about how you helped get Wrathion away from those ogres on Draenor!" The dragon said, grinning broadly. His face fell a little as he sobered. "Our brother would have been dead for sure if you hadn't come to rescue him."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brother?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tess wondered. "Kalecgos and Jaina did a lot of the heavy blasting but Valeera and I stabbed the ogres we could," she said airly as her mind spun down new paths. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brother?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, but everyone helped and for that we're grateful." The dragon nodded and huffed out a satisfied sound. "He's where he belongs. Finally."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know Wrathion had any siblings," Tess said cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He didn't either!" the dragon said, chuckling at his own joke. He grew more serious once more. "We're not blood, but we're bound together. Rheastrasza was our mother. He was meant to hatch with us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see," she said, though she wasn't certain what the connection was. She proffered the basket of herbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you!" he said, accepting them. "Come on, I'll show you around. I'm sure he'll be happy to see one of the people who helped save him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tess was fairly certain that would not, in fact, be the case, but she fell into step with a cheerful smile. The dragon's hooves made a terrible racket as they walked through the forest. "So, tell me about yourself?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he did. At length. 'Rusty' was the third of four dragons to hatch in his clutch. A fifth sister had died with their mother. They and their father, Voloristrasz, had decided to go with Wrathion after he'd left the care of the Red Flight once his injuries had been healed enough. Tess now had names to go with the dragons she'd seen, including the father and sister who liked to be dwarves, and a confirmed number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion's egg had been the work of their mother, Rheastrasza. She had intended to raise him with her brood. She and Voloristrasz had been friends of Wrathion's mother Nyxondra before the flight had gone insane. Deathwing had ruined Rhea's plans. But now it seemed these reds thought it was a grand reunion and had adopted the black whelp as one of their own. Tess had to fight to keep her astonishment and amusement at bay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I doubt he likes that, but they must be useful or he'd have been get rid of them. One way or another."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his free chatter about learning with the Talons' healers, and the history of his brood with the Black Prince, "Rusty" did manage to avoid talk about Wrathion's current plans. But what he didn't say all but confirmed Tess's suspicions. As did the familiar pandaren-shaped, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bronze </span>
  </em>
  <span>dragon Tess had last seen leaving the red flight's territory.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, this is a pretty set up,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tess said, as she was led into the heart of Wrathion's operation. The manor house was large but not incredibly so. They had a number of yurts set up and tucked under trees or covered in greenery to avoid notice from overhead. There were a great many Talons on hand packing crates and stacking supplies. An outdoor kitchen had been made to process and smoke meats which were being portioned off and packed. The old stable yard had been cleared and repaired and now served as a small smithy.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her guide called out to his father, sisters and brother, but they weren't the only ones to take an interest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Some of them are downright dangerous criminals if you believe their wanted posters,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. But for now at least, if she had the dragon on her side, she could eventually get to speak to Wrathion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Time to make myself useful."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here," she said, taking the basket of herbs she'd brought and the one Rusty held. "Let's get started on processing these. These were going into healing potions, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. You know how to make those?" the dragon asked, curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Top marks in alchemy," she said, heading for the little tent with a canvas covered in drying herbs laid out in front. There was a tauren inside, a real one, who was hovering over a bubbling cauldron. Tess caught a whiff of astringent salve as the wind shifted. She put on her diplomatic smile and bobbed her head in a greeting.as she entered the tent. "I'm here to help. Where would you like these?" She rattled off the herbs collected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tauren blinked at her then pointed. "A day or less into the pile on the left."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tess nodded and began sorting. "Would you like me to strip the stems for more salve or are you using the whole thing for potions?" She asked over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tauren's ears perked up. "Potions. I think we have enough salve but you can never have too many healing potions."</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Tess set to work. Her eyes were on the rest of the camp as her hands worked through the familiar motions of preparing herbs. Surprise had given her an opening, but soon enough their lord and master would emerge.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"What is she doing here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The big red kid, Rusty, brought her in a little bit ago. Not sure why. I just got back from patrol and found her like that. My prince," Grey's ears flicked back then forward, "she's a woman of... certain skills."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I recall." Wrathion looked across the courtyard where the raven haired princess was industriously cutting herbs for his healers. He could spot two knives and it was likely she had at least two, maybe more, he could not see. She'd accompanied the party Right had recruited to retrieve him from the ogres - alongside Valeera Sanguinar. The deadly pair had clearly worked together before. She had been so unexpected an addition, Wrathion had thought to set his people to looking into her more once things were a bit settled. It was too late for that, now she was here. Fortunately, Grey hailed from her country. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do we know about her?" Grey did not, as a rule, talk about his former life before he'd become a Talon. Wrathion knew he'd been a guard or a soldier or something, but he had respected the worgen's desire not to talk about his past... But it was important now for him to know what Grey knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Princess of Gilneas and now the sole heir. Older brother died to the Banshee's black arrow at the battle." Grey paused and Wrathion let him have the moment, but hoped Grey would be quick. Wrathion cast a wary eye back at the unexpected intruder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Grey frowned, ears pricked forward as he watched the princess while gathering his thoughts. "She's smart. That's what I remember most," he said, voice soft with memory. "Head for numbers and complicated alchemical potions, but she caught on quickly to just about anything. Always asked questions, always within what was proper but... She was leashed." He clenched his jaw a bit as if chewing on all the things he could say but didn't want to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> trained before the exile began. That's happened since. I know General Feathermoon had her in Sentinel boot for a while, but that wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>nearly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what we saw on Draenor. Was </span>
  <em>
    <span>shocked </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see her there. Training like that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>something her father would have approved of. Ever. I tried to do some quiet digging, but I haven't had much time." Grey paused again. His eyes met Wrathion's. "I didn't find much. I don't know what her goals are or who trained her, but she's </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I saw for myself and some things-" He cut himself off and shook his head. Grey's voice dropped lower and he leaned in close, gold eyes very serious. "I do know one thing - she's Uncrowned."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion's blood ran cold and his stomach dropped. "I see." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"The slayers of kings, the downfall of empires, the unseen blades that write the true history of this world."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Or so the saying went. They were a loose organization of some of the finest rogues on Azeroth. Learning they existed wasn't entirely easy; joining their ranks even less so. But it gave Wrathion some hard facts; Tess Greymane was both talented and </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely </span>
  </em>
  <span>lethal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I think I have kept our new guest waiting long enough." Wrathion squared his shoulders, inclined his head to Grey in thanks for his information, and strolled into the courtyard with studied nonchalance. She looked up as he approached. "Princess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She inclined her head slightly. "Prince Wrathion. Shall we sit and talk a bit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion ground his teeth. He indicated the long tables used to feed everyone in the evenings. He took a seat but kept a wary eye on her. Left stood close and he knew Right would have found a perch by now. Wrathion took a seat. Greymane finished what she was working on then joined him, sitting across from Wrathion. The courtyard was silent as the two sized one another up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you here to kill me?" Wrathion asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked surprised and perhaps a little amused. "No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion studied her for a long minute, looking for the deception.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Killing you now after I helped save your life on Draenor would be somewhat silly," she told him. "I'm here to talk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What could we possibly have to talk about?" Wrathion asked. He waved a hand and some of his people dispersed back to their duties while others remained on guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greymane smiled then her expression became serious. "You have had to make some hard choicest. The rot in my nobility isn't quite the same as the madness in your flight, but I understand what you had to do. I am in a similar position and must do what is necessary."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It wasn't often anyone said they understood the reason for his actions against his own flight. Few but his Talons had ever expressed such. He gestured for her to go on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In particular there is an element which has arisen among the nobles from Gilneas. I think their particular madness has begun to spread into Stormwind. I have been working with others to eliminate this threat but I have recently come to suspect they have been making connections within the more shadowy organizations on Azeroth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Uncrowned," Wrathion said, letting her know he knew. "What does that have to do with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head in acceptance of what he knew. "What I want is friendship. Your organization is global, discrete and independant. What I would like is for you to be one of my sources of information. Exclusively. I would want you to decline to answer inquiries into my business, and to decline to make similar agreements with others. In return I will act similarly. Anyone comes to me for information on you and I turn them away. If you might have use for some information I have, well, friends tell one another things, don't they?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion snorted a laugh. "A promise of information so you can fight your own war, while I am exposed to whatever enemies you might make? Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I did save your life," Tess said, smiling sharply. "So you already owe me. And then there is what you're doing here. I could be quiet about that. Tell you what I know and how I know it." She nodded to the courtyard at large.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion rolled his eyes. "And what do you think I am doing here?" he asked rhetorically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tess smiled. She folded her hands on the table and her dark eyes glittered dangerously. "You have been making unusual purchases for the last few months. Ley crystals. Reagents. Alchemical things. You are also investing in the components for heating spells and incredibly potent protection spells."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion fought to keep the sneer on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been buying expedition supplies," Tess continued. Wrathion held a snarl - his agents had assured him anonymity!  "Enough to outfit several into a wide variety of climates and locations." Tess paused for a second to let it sink in, then continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, someone might think you were planning on going somewhere, perhaps to acquire something valuable. Given the leycrystals and other alchemical reagents, one might conclude you are following in Nefarion's footsteps, stealing eggs from protodrakes or cloud serpents to enact your plans, whatever they might be," she said. Wrathion relaxed. She might have been connected, but wasn't nearly as smart as Grey thought she was - or even as smart as she clearly thought she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The princess continued. "After all, it isn't like you would be able to steal dragon eggs, seeing as there aren't any, anymore." She paused again and Wrathion began to tell her how pitifully wrong she was and to leave, but she held up a forestalling hand. "However, they would be wrong. Because you made a deal with a bronze dragon for access to time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That device was taken," Wrathion said. "You saw the bronze take it from me." He could hear blood in his ears. It grew louder as she shook her head at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That device back in your possession," Tess stated with absolute certainty. "So, what I think you are doing here, is you are planning to use that device to steal eggs from the past, probably before your flight was infected with madness or you'd just have to deal with the same problem again. You plan to bring them forward in time to restore your flight. Once they're here you plan to take them elsewhere. Possibly else</span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And then the whole lot of you are going to grow up and train before the Legion comes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded towards the house. "The alchemical supplies are for treatments for potential mental disorders, just in case. The expedition supplies are for your trips into the past. The enchantments and protective wards are for transporting the eggs. You've been recruiting a garrison's worth of more people, probably with the promise of riches if they work for you to provide food and shelter until you can do it yourself in whatever safe pocket of time and space you've found for your flight." She let the silence linger between them. Wrathion's heart was thundering in his chest, a scream was clawing at the black of his throat. "Am I close?" she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion took a steadying breath. "And you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And me?" she asked, arching a dark brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You, a member of the Uncrowned. A Princess. I cannot imagine how fascinating your father would find that information," Wrathion returned. Had she twitched? Was he imagining the tightening around her eyes. "One has to wonder what manner of training you've clearly had, and who gave it to you, because I do not think your dear father would approve."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion relaxed a bit as her expression became more flat. Two could play at the informational blackmail game. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>she waltz into his territory and drop an ultimatum on his lap!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your word against mine. Mine is in far better standing," Tess retorted. "After all, we're still fighting a war on Draenor that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>started."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion clenched his jaw. She'd admitted to killing off nobles she didn't like. Wrathion didn't give a damn, but others would. Those deaths had probably been what Grey had been alluding to before. "And killing Lords? Well, that's hardly proper princessly behavior."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tess's smile was sharp. There was no guilt and no remorse in her eyes. Most disturbingly, there wasn't any fear. "No. It isn't." Wrathion swallowed, because there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pride</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her bloody work. "You could tell my father," she said. "He wouldn't believe you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But the ones you are hunting would."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile was sharp and cold. "They would. I might have to call in some other favors to make sure my mother and father remained alive. And it would get more messy than I want. But I would survive. It might even solve my troubles sooner to cut through the bullshit. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be friends." She wasn't smiling anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion silently considered. She had a flank she wished to protect and in return she wanted information. She'd said she was willing to explain how she knew what she did. Wrathion had dismissed the comment before... But she knew a lot. She'd somehow figured very nearly the entire plan. If she had figured it out then who else had?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What assurance do I have that you won't walk out of here and tell the world what my plan is. There are many who would love nothing more than to see the Black Flight never return to Azeroth." He couldn't kill her. She would be missed and having her go missing was the surest way to expose himself that much more quickly. But could he let her go?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can give you my word," she said. She glanced to the side as she thought for an extended moment. She refocused on Wrathion. "I will help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Help?" He had to laugh. "You? A princess? Help a black dragon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a sardonic smile. "Don't confuse me with Wrynn," she said, though not which one. "If the Legion does come as you claim they will, I would much rather they face a sky full of angry dragons than not. All the black dragons we've had to deal with have been the corrupted kind, and the sane dragons I've met have been decent people. Besides," she nodded in the direction of Voloristrasz working at his anvil, "you have him and the bronze. This mission is somewhat approved of. You wouldn't have the means to do it otherwise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion sat back. "And you just want information."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. "And your promise of exclusivity."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want the means you used to uncover my activity."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Done."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion thought for a moment. The panic was receding and some other opportunities were being made clear. Could she be an interesting source of information? She'd mentioned reciprocating. "How much do others know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. Tension eased out of her posture and she relaxed back into her seat across from him. "I'm fairly confident SI:7 doesn't know about this place yet, but your people have been very active since you came back from Draenor. Enough they have shown up in Shaw's activity logs. Given everything that happened on Draenor, some of that seems reasonable, so I think they're just watching for now. He could potentially put it together if he had all the pieces. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What pieces didn't he have?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not sure he knows about all the things you're getting through Dalaran. Ley crystals and expedition gear are the big ones. I followed the money there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion scowled. He gestured for Right to come over. She left her perch and joined them. Left was listening intently. Tess went over how she'd come to the discoveries she'd made and with each revelation Wrathion grew more concerned someone else might have stumbled onto his plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But the real giveaway is the bronze artifact," Tess said. "One of his people was there on Draenor too. She heard and saw everything I did. When I assumed you had that device again, everything made sense. It was also easier to track down more purchases which just reinforced my assumption." Tess nodded in the direction of the panda-shaped dragon working to rapidly dry meat with her magic. "And she's not really subtle. Once I saw her it was just a confirmation of everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion growled to himself. "What are the chances that your issues will spill over into mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tess inclined her head. "Fair question. Probably very little unless you take an active role in certain circles and get involved beyond information. It sounds like you'll have your hands more than full though, here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, we are busy. Thank you for your offer of exchanging information. I accept. We'll be in touch if I need anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll be in touch tomorrow to go over the plans," a new voice interrupted. Wrathion scowled up at Jiandormi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think we need outsiders helping," Wrathion said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She has the skills we need," Jainadormi said. "She is very good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion scowled. "I sincerely doubt that is the sort of help being offered, Jian." Wrathion stood up and inclined his head to Tess. "Thank you for dropping by, please never do it again." The princess smirked but rolled to her feet easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need her," Jiandormi insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As if she'd want to go with us," Wrathion countered. He waved the princess off with a dismissive gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have some conditions," Tess said after a moment of consideration</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion's head whipped around. He scowled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't spend years at your garrison or wherever you're planning on going." Tess was focused on the other dragon. "And I want your guarantee, bronze, that I won't be left in the past. I'll give you some months of time, but not a year."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know most people don't think of that part," Jaindormi said, cheerfully. "What makes you think I can promise that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>a bronze dragon. You must know something about how this ends up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiandormi wagged her hand. "Some. Not all. I can say no one is left in the past."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tess's eyes narrowed. "Or the future?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bronze looked delighted. "Or the future," she agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion glared at Jiandormi. "Must we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. "Our odds of success are better the more people we have who are good at remaining unnoticed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many more do you need?" Tess asked, her tone considering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're fine," Wrathion said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, as many as we can get!" Jiandormi said at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow?" Tess asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dawn," Jiandormi confirmed, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tess pursed her lips, considering. "Might have an extra hand by then. We'll see." She politely  nodded at everyone then gave Wrathion a shallow bow as to a peer. Then she turned her back on them all and left the manor's courtyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion waited until she was beyond the gates before turning on Jiandormi. "Are you insane!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. She's very good. We can use her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion growled. "I want our traces erased. You heard what she said." Left and Right nodded. He gestured at them. "Then go make sure no one else can come to the same conclusions." They left to do his bidding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'll be fine, Wrathion. You'll see. You're already friends with the prince of Stormwind-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Having a friend in Gilneas can only be a good thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For your sake I hope so," Wrathion said.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 -  The manor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wrathion unveils his grand plans! Tess and Valeera invite themselves to breakfast and scope out his operation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone who left me Kudos Novaah, ayylien, Kaoupa, MyShoesAreEnPointe, Talyn_Drake, Firebird0burn, JThorsten, Count_Duckoo, and jep0723! And to Gasel and Kaoupa who left comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wrathion woke before dawn. He had not slept well the night before. Plans he had thought so carefully laid were once again exposed as delicate things made with the gossamer threads of wishes. The many ways his plans could fall apart had kept his mind whirring until late. The same thoughts had haunted his dreams when he'd finally found sleep. </p><p> </p><p>He extracted himself from the pile of whelps who, despite being told very firmly they were unwelcome, still had invaded his personal space. Rustrastrasz grunted as Wrathion shoved him out of the way. He rolled over onto Artistrasz, but none of the other whelps woke as Wrathion wriggled out of the warmth into the predawn chill, assumed his human shape, then stalked away.</p><p> </p><p>The Talons on kitchen duty were up already, cooking a hearty breakfast ahead of the day's work. Wrathion got his food and wandered to the table which overlooked the mostly empty courtyard. The early morning mist was still lingering as the sun began to lighten the horizon. The forge area was quiet but would soon be ringing. Voloristrasz was tending to the fires, bringing them back up to working temperatures. The Timewalkers were beginning to emerge from the yurts they'd claimed. Wrathion could hear other early risers among Talons making their way down the stairs from the upper floors where his Talons now had proper rooms. He ate, watching everything and nothing, and wondered when Greymane would show up again... If she showed up at all.</p><p> </p><p>Two plates thunked down on the table, startling Wrathion from his musing. He watched in a mixture of horror and begrudging respect as Valeera Sanguinar and Tess Greymane sat down at his table with breakfast as if summoned by his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning," Tess greeted before tucking into her food. Valeera gave him an especially cheeky grin and nod.</p><p> </p><p>Wrathion watched them eat before he decided the best way to handle their cheek was not acknowledging it. He ate his own breakfast at a steady pace to show his utter unconcern for them. A surreptitious glance showed his bodyguards were in close counsel together and looked less than pleased with the sudden appearance of the two rogues, but were not overly alarmed.</p><p> </p><p>"I take it you have been informed of our purpose here?" Wrathion asked, directing his question to the blood elf.</p><p> </p><p>Sanguinar nodded. "She told me."</p><p> </p><p>"I am surprised you agreed," he said. "You are a known associate of King Wrynn who has, shall we say, less than favorable views of my kind."</p><p> </p><p>Sanguinar shrugged. "Well, I won't be telling him if you won't." She winked at him.</p><p> </p><p>Wrathion set his fork down, eyes narrowing. "What do you expect to get out of this?" He nodded at Tess. "An arrangement like she has?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, no," she said, waving a dismissive hand. "This is going to be a challenge." She picked up some toast and began to butter it.</p><p> </p><p>"A challenge."</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. "We'll be going into lairs of many dragons to steal eggs from their parents so we might save them from enslavement." Wrathion made a sound of surprise he couldn't quite hold back at her summary. Sanguinar looked up at him, her green eyes flashing dangerously. "Slavery is something I do not abide by." She shrugged. "And should any of those dragons feel like perhaps they might owe me a favor? Well, that sounds like a worthy use of my time and talents. It's going to be fun!" She grinned then bit into her toast.</p><p> </p><p>Wrathion frowned at her. He'd given thought to ideas much like this after Greymane had left the previous day. Would Tess expect some sort of debt from the dragons she was agreeing to help save? He'd decided that if she was, she was sorely mistaken. It was presumptuous of Sanguinar in the extreme and if Greymane was of the same mindset, then she would be disappointed as well. His people would be free of such ties. They were <em> dragons </em> after all; to see any of his people chained was a <em> vulgarity </em>.</p><p> </p><p>The two rogues finished their breakfast, politely bid him farewell, though Wrathion did not miss the cheek in their words, and departed. They went out into the courtyard and began to lurk under one of the trees just as Voloristrasz began his work. The ringing sound of metal on metal soon drew the rest of the manor's population from their beds as good as any rooster.</p><p> </p><p>Giving the two outsiders a final look, Wrthion gathered his bodyguards with his eyes and drew them over to the side of the great room. "When did they appear?"</p><p> </p><p>"Our patrols missed them," Right admitted through clenched teeth. "I caught sight of them as they entered the grounds, bold as brass, and walked into the chow line."</p><p> </p><p>"Should we kill them?" Left asked.</p><p> </p><p>Wrathion shook his head. "No. As insulting as they are, as much as it annoys me, it just proves they have the skills we need. And the princess at least would still be missed sooner or later. That isn't a risk we need," he reminded her.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't trust them," Left said, perhaps a little sulkily.</p><p> </p><p>"Neither do I. I doubt they trust me. But Greymane exposed some flaws in our operation and we have a business arrangement. Nothing we have discovered about her suggests she will betray us. In a short while it won't matter at all as I and much of our organization will be beyond her reach." He crossed his arms over his chest with a satisfied 'hrump'.</p><p> </p><p>The two bodyguards exchanged unhappy looks with one another. Wrathion scowled. "We have been over this." He met their eyes in turn, holding them for an extended moment so they could see his sincerity and resolve. "When the time comes, you will be needed <em> here </em> . While I am gone, there are <em> none </em>I trust more to act in my stead than you." They straightened a bit, eyes flashing in pride. They were still unhappy but they understood their duty. Right bowed her head in resignation and Left followed a beat later. Wrathion dismissed them for other tasks while he prepared for the meeting later. </p><p> </p><p>He realized he would miss them. They'd been constants in his life since his departure from Ravenholdt manor. Wrathion did not know how long they would be apart, but when he returned, he would be stronger. <em> Better </em>. He wasn't about to waste his best two weapons and lose them to something as silly as old age just when he was coming into his prime. It was an absurdity and so he would not entertain it. In the future... Wrathion abandoned the train of thought, set the strange twisting in his chest aside, and turned his attention to the matters at claw.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"This is <em> quite </em>the operation," Valeera mused to Tess as they stood in the shade of one of the mighty oaks that filled the property. There would shortly be the first official briefing and the great hall was being cleared of gear and magical artifact creation so everyone in the manor could be present to hear what Wrathion had to say.</p><p> </p><p>Tess nodded. "In some ways, it's a wonder he hasn't been discovered by anyone. In others..." she trailed off as the perimeter patrol stalked by. The big grey worgen gave her a gimlet look as he passed, again, but did not say anything. Tess ignored him and waited for him to pass out of even a worgen's earshot. "In other ways it isn't a surprise at all. There is a lot going on in this world right now. And, more to the point, on others."</p><p> </p><p>"The Draenor offensive <em> is </em>taking a lot of resources as well as attention." Valeera pursed her lips then slid a look sideways at Tess. "Since this was nearly missed, do you believe your, ah, quarry has such a compound?"</p><p> </p><p>Tess shrugged minutely. "They took a blow when they failed to kill Anduin, but a compound like this? Insular, communal, space for storage and training, space for those printing presses they clearly have... Could be easy to pass off as just a noble getting back on his feet in a foreign country. Or maybe that's even what they were doing before they decided a change in regime was necessary." Tess narrowed her eyes as she surveyed the industry going on in the courtyard. "If Wrathion was nearly missed then I might have been looking in the cities when I needed to be looking further afield." She did not like that idea one bit. Perhaps once this was done, she might do some digging into the countryside. Perhaps the Ravenmaster, the information broker who worked among the Gilnean exiles, would have leads for her now she had some specific questions to ask him.</p><p> </p><p>Valeera sneezed, sighed and leaned back against the tree, tugging her bright red hood down.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay?" Tess eyes her askance. There were some sniffles going around Stormwind and Dalaran she'd noticed.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Valeera said. "Must be allergic to something here." She waved it off. "You really think this is worth the risk?" She nodded at the manor house.</p><p> </p><p>Tess let out a long breath. "It's a gamble, but I think it's going to happen no matter what. The dragon over there pretending to be a Pandren is the bronze. If she's here, then this is happening, which means there is a reason for it that benefits Azeroth in the future." She looked askance at Valeera. "Might just benefit me too, someday."</p><p> </p><p>Valeera nodded acceptance, her brilliant green eyes tracking the bronze dragon who was currently cheerfully helping take inventory under a broad tent where expedition equipment had been stored on benches. "I don't know I trust him."</p><p> </p><p>Tess followed her gaze then let it drift around, unfocused, alert for danger. "I trust him to do whatever it takes to keep Azeroth safe, especially from the Legion." Wrathion was someone for whom <em> any </em>means could justify the end. </p><p> </p><p>Tess had not yet been driven to extremes, but there was a cold, calculating part of herself that understood what Wrathion had done and why. She should probably be equally afraid she was even having these internal debates, but she wasn't.</p><p> </p><p>Part of her also wondered if it was worth it. The whole bloody mess she'd been handed was the making of a hundred generations of Gilnean <em> Kings </em>. The wall was easy to blame, but their society had been entrenched and insular long before then--</p><p> </p><p>"And the rest of the black dragons?" Valeera asked, drawing Tess from her musing</p><p> </p><p>"We'll see how they turn out. I'm curious what his plan is once he has them." Obviously he meant to go somewhere and <em> somewhen </em>once he had his stolen eggs. It was the plan that made the most sense after all - if you were obsessed with your race's duty to protect the planet, a bunch of babies couldn't do that. If you had access to time travel, then those babies didn't have to be babies for long.</p><p> </p><p>The personalities of the blacks were an unknown factor, but... Kalecgos had helped Wrathion. Anduin believed he was a different sort of dragon from the others. He was being assisted, however clandestinely, by the bronze flight. Tess had done her own research as well. Wrathion's Talons were <em> Loyal </em>. The sort of bone-deep loyalty that came from belief in the leader, not fear or bribery or even any magics she could see. In many ways he wasn't too dissimilar from the Uncrowned. He operated in the shadows and was exceptionally dangerous... But then so was she.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, looks like we'll see. Come on." Valeera once again drew Tess from her woolgathering. The elf jerked her chin at the manor. Everyone was being gestured inside the darkened hall. Tess pushed off from the tree and  joined the Talons and the handful of Timewalkers who'd accompanied the bronze dragon. Tess followed Valeera and the two found perches towards the back on the edge of one of the displaced tables. The guests ended up seated together, clear outsiders amid Wrathion's Talons.</p><p> </p><p>The great hall had been turned into an auditorium of sorts. All the benches and chairs used at mealtimes had been dragged in, with the tables stacked to the side. The massive windows which spanned the full two story height of the room had been shuttered and soft magelight illuminated the room. Tess found it pleasant and easy enough to see despite the dim light. Years of consuming low-light potions had seen the magic seep into her system. As a side effect, she now often found broad daylight somewhat uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>Tess surveyed the crowd. It was surprisingly diverse and even somewhat disconcerting. She'd caught sight of the few forsaken and had tensed at the sight of them, but these beings were among Wrathion's Talons and treated as the same. Their loyalty was most suspect but... They appeared to have chosen to follow this dragon rather than Windrunner. Still, she would keep an eye on them. One man was quite skeletal and undeath had not been kind, but the other two were far more human in appearance - Tess was uncertain which was worse.</p><p> </p><p>A handful of trolls relaxed in various seats, a mixture of men and women and vocations, but the most obvious and common were hunters and druids. Most appeared to be Darkspear trolls but one woman had a sandy complexion that suggested a different origin, and the towering male with the odd scale-like skin all but screamed his was a different tribe. Tess had spied him on the first foray to scout Wrathion's manor and had decided he was likely Zandalari after consultation with some sources about his pet - a rather magnificent raptor with green scales, brilliant blue plumage and intelligent red eyes.</p><p> </p><p>There were a few tauren present. Tess thought they were mostly druids but there was one bull who was outfitted with impressive armor and weapons, his horns capped in bright steel. They were all from the Mulgore tribes. Though Wrathion had one known Taunkra associate, that individual did not appear to be present. </p><p> </p><p>There were a handful of Sin'dorei lurking about - mages and priests by their clothing, though one might have been a paladin. A number of them had come with the timewalkers. All of them gave Valeera wide berth. Her friend seemed to revelt in their discomfort and sent them sly, sharp grins.</p><p> </p><p>The orc woman known as Left was the most prominent of the orcs, but there were at least three others. The most impressive was a woman nearly seven feet tall with a lion's mane of boxbraids and a lifetime of scars to back up her easy swagger and handling of the two massive war axes she often carried. She had brown skin rather than the usual green, so she was a recruit from Draenor, though Tess did not know if it was the original one or from the alternate past. Strangely, she was seated closely beside a petite human woman who could not have been more of her opposite.</p><p> </p><p>This woman was small and delicate looking. Her white-blonde hair was neatly braided and pinned into a bun. She wore the robes of a mage and appeared somewhat nervous and fidgety. She reminded Tess of a small songbird while her orc companion lounged with feline indifference.</p><p> </p><p>There were plenty of other humans too. Warriors, hunters, priests, mages. Men and women both, they came from all over the human kingdoms... including her own.</p><p> </p><p>There were two worgen present, though Tess had seen some others. Of ones she could see here, two men, one hardly used his red-furred worgen form unless he was actively fighting or parolling. He'd seemed unsure what to do when he'd seen her so he'd turned tail and run.  He had since avoided her entirely and was currently seated at the further possible location away from her and still be inside the great room. The other worgen man present was slate grey, scarred, moved like a shadow, and had something familiar about him. She had never seen him out of his worgen form. He was studiously ignoring her from his seat beside one of the dwarves.</p><p> </p><p>There were dwarves of every clan represented from the dark-skinned mage with the bald head and smouldering beard smoking a pipe in the opposite corner, to the wild-haired, tattooed daughter of the manor's caretakers, to the jovial Bronzebeard priest with the Great-father Winter white whiskers.</p><p> </p><p>There were a few gnomes present. Mostly they seemed to be mages. There was at least one tinker, and when you saw one, there was usually a partner close by. They were seated close to the front with the other shorter race, the goblins. There were just two present. One was a rogue and the other appeared to be a tinker.</p><p> </p><p>There were two pandaren in the crowd. The tall male appeared to be something of an assistant to the dwarf couple who ran the manor. Tess had only even seen him cooking... But the way he used his knives had her certain that cooking was not all his knife work was good for. The female pandaren had caught Tess by surprise and every hair on her body had stood on end, screaming 'danger!', when she realized the woman was there. Valeera's slight pause had not gone unnoticed. Tess did not know her name, but she knew this woman was very, <em> very </em>skilled in the shadowy arts. Their society needed no gestures or outward signs of membership, one simply knew if they were faced with another rogue who belonged to the Uncrowned. She had given Tess a respectful nod and a slightly deeper one to Valeera which they had returned in the same measure. Valeera had whispered a name, Taoshi. She sat, tailor style, in one of the shadowy corners, relaxed, but alert.</p><p> </p><p>And then there were the dragons. The adult red was in his Dark Iron form, smoking pipes with the actual Dark Iron. The whelps were all in their natural forms, a variety of reds. The small eye-searingly bright one was perched on the back of a chair close to Right and Left. The coppery one was perched on her father's shoulder. The maroon one was on the table near the grey worgen. The largest, Rusty, was curled up like a massive scaled cat in the lap of the lead tauren healer. Young as they were, it paid to pay attention to dragons. The bronze, her horns curling like a ram's around her fuzzy pandaren ears, was sitting near the makeshift stage, her legs swinging in childlike excitement.</p><p> </p><p>These people had come from all over Azeroth from many walks of life. They'd come from the Horde peoples as well as those from the Alliance.They were from the lowest of class to, well, Tess supposed she was the highest social rank. Men, women, young and old.... Living and dead. Unsurprisingly, given what had transpired on Draenor, Tess had not seen a single warlock. She wasn't certain if the ban had been after Draenor or if Wrathion just didn't trust demon-summoners. But with that single exception, all manner of skills were present, too. </p><p> </p><p>They were all here... And no one was killing one another.</p><p> </p><p>Struck by the realization, Tess looked around, taking in the view. Here, in this darkened manor, planning an audacious theft, was the dream that Anduin Wrynn so adamantly followed. She felt a strange shiver run down her spine, though she knew not why.</p><p> </p><p>The spreading silence drew Tess's attention back to the matter at hand. One of the tables had been pulled in front of the central hearth as a makeshift stage. Wrathion stood on it now, luminous red eyes scanning the audience and waiting for silence. He nodded once in satisfaction as everyone settled down.</p><p> </p><p>"What I am about to say does not go beyond the people in this room. If anyone says anything which causes my plans to fail, I will find you and I will kill you." Wrathion let that sink in for a dramatic moment.</p><p> </p><p>Tess thought it was a bit much. No one in the room so much as batted an eye at the declaration. The passion Wrathion was expressing was telling though... and Tess supposed she could see why. He was the last of his kind as far as she knew. Or at least the last <em> sane </em>one. Blood had been spilled to assure that. A lot of blood. Maybe this was a desire for atonement. Or maybe he was simply tired of being alone.</p><p> </p><p>"In a few days, we will be embarking on a mission to save my flight from the machinations of the Old Gods. In doing so we will be restoring some of Azeroth's greatest protectors before the Legion comes." He looked around the room, taking another moment to gather his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"We will be using the power of the Bronze flight to travel before the madness took hold of my people." He gestured and his mage, the draenei with the artificial horn, projected a map into the tarp hung across the hearth behind him.... and it was not a map Tess was immediately familiar with.</p><p> </p><p>Wrathion continued, "This is not <em> our </em> Azeroth. It is Azeroth as it <em> used </em>to be. After the rise of the Dragonflights but before the War of the Ancients. Some of the races present here did not even exist yet. To minimize the potential for influence from the Old Gods, we will be focusing our efforts between fifteen and twenty-five thousand years ago." </p><p> </p><p>That drew a small wave of murmurs, rustling and shifting on benches. Tess found herself sitting straighter. She exchanged a glance with Valeera. The elf's eyes had widened just a bit, mirroring how Tess felt. She'd surmised that Wrathion would be going far into the past... but she hadn't given greater thought as to <em> how </em>far he would need to travel. Tess looked across Valeera at the Timewalkers. They were not surprised by this news. They did appear to have an air of grim resolve which wasn't terribly reassuring to Tess.</p><p> </p><p>Wrathion cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention. Tess would have expected him to be preening over surprising everyone and his clever plans, but instead the dragon appeared annoyed by everyone's distraction. When the room was settled, Wrathion continued.</p><p> </p><p>"Using records we have obtained, we know where the Black flight had nesting sites all across Azeroth at various points within our target window." He gestured and the mage added glowing dots over the whole of the map. More targets than Tess was expecting. Wrathion continued. "We also know where disaster struck and eggs were reported as destroyed or lost. <em> Those </em> eggs, and <em> only </em>those eggs, will be our targets. Jiandormi?" Wrathion gestured and the pandaren shaped dragon stood up on her seat.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled cheerfully at everyone and waved. "Hello! It's very important that we take only those eggs that history has already recorded as missing. Not doing so increases the likelihood that we will be discovered by the temporal locals. More importantly it increases the chance that we'll draw the attention of the Infinites. And also we want to avoid any nasty temporal paradoxes. So only take the eggs we have designated and we should be just fine!" With that unnerving warning, she smiled again then sat.</p><p> </p><p>Wrathion nodded at her. "Thank you. We have set a target number of five hundred and twenty five dragons." That drew another round of murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>"He doesn't do things by halves," Valeera murmured. Tess snorted a laugh in agreement. This plan was growing more audacious by the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Wrathion spoke up loudly over the crowd. "We will be doing this methodically over the course of a week in this time. Three times a day, everyday, for seven days, we will outfit the operation teams for their trips. When the operation teams return, the manor team will offload their cargo and outfit them with a new set of gear. It is absolutely essential that we move with speed and accuracy."</p><p> </p><p>Tess did some quick sums and... It was doable with a large enough team. </p><p> </p><p>"That's insane," Valeera muttered while Wrathion laid out what the people remaining in the manor would do.</p><p> </p><p>"Not really," Tess murmured back, listening with half an ear. "Twenty five eggs each trip and his math works out."</p><p> </p><p>"In addition to the manor team," Wrathion continued, pacing slowly across his stage as he spoke. "We will have five acquisition teams which will consist of someone who can steal the egg, a mage to help the team get in and out, someone to provide protection and someone to heal any potential injuries. We will also have a team at a home base for each trip which will be able to provide a rally point and additional support in case of an emergency." Wrathion paused for a moment at the end of the table then began to walk back to the other side. "We will be making some training runs starting tomorrow morning so the operative teams gain experience working together."</p><p> </p><p>Huh. Smart, she supposed, but wondered why not just start today? As if hearing her unspoken thoughts, Wrathion continued. "There are a few reasons for a day's delay but the biggest is there was an unfortunate delay in some of our resources which is why we are starting tomorrow. Apparently Dalaran is under quarantine due to an outbreak of the flu." The dragon rolled his eyes and his words dripped with disdain. "So don't get sick. The following will be part of the Manor teams-"</p><p> </p><p>Quarantine? Tess and Valeera exchanged looks. So did many of the people present. It was a bit late in the year for the flu to really be an issue and to set up a quarantine? That was somewhat extreme. Tess thought back to the sniffles she'd witnessed and wondered.</p><p> </p><p>Wrathion continued, drawing her attention when her name was called. "-Sanguinar and Tess Greymane will be part of the operation teams. Operation teams please remain.  Everyone else? Continue as directed by your division heads. I know I have asked much of you and in the next few weeks I will ask even more." He looked around the room, red eyes scanning through the faces present. "But I know we can do this. I know we can steal my people back from the brink of extinction and secure a future for Azeroth."</p><p> </p><p>He spoke with conviction. The Talons around her sat a bit straighter, eyes bright with purpose. Tess felt a strange stirring in her own heart. The dragon nodded and the feeling of solemnity broke, dissolving like morning mist as the gathering began to disperse. Wrathion sat on the table he'd been standing on as people got up and stretched, conversations beginning as they turned to their next tasks.</p><p> </p><p>Tess gave herself a shake and wandered up with Valeera to stand with the rest at the front of the room. Wrathion nodded at them. Once everyone was assembled, he put them into groups. Valeera ended up being the rogue for her group, which included a burly, green skinned orc warrior named Aur Fangtooth, the Bronzebeard dwarf with the greatfather winter beard who was called Thossi Frozenpass, and the bird-like mage whose name was Lila Grimfire.</p><p> </p><p>Tess was also assigned as the rogue for her group. Their mage was a gnome who'd dyed her hair black, named Wendy Sunrise. Their designated healer was one of the Timewalkers, a white-haired high elf paladin named Verin Starblade. Rounding out their group was a golden-furred tauren woman named Tenna Rainwhisper. By the totems attached to her belt, Tess judged she was a shaman. </p><p> </p><p>Tess gave them all respectful nods. Looking around, Tess saw that each team, including the home team which had their backups, were mixed between races belonging to the different factions. She wasn't thrilled with the idea of working with races of the Horde, but then again, she already was... somewhat. Valeera was adamantly a free agent, no matter what else her people might do. At least the tauren were somewhat tolerable. She would not have been able to work with the forsaken. As it was, she was deeply suspicious of the forsaken who had been assigned to the operations base team.</p><p> </p><p>"Be here tomorrow at noon with clothing for a week and the supplies you think you would need to steal something from a highly secured area. We're going to do some test runs to help you get coordinated. Be prepared to operate not just in caves but in populated areas," Wrathion ordered. He waved them all off. "Go. Get acquainted." He turned away and began discussing things with his own team, Left, his mage and the leader of the healers.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you have an issue working with me?" A voice spoke up, drawing Tess's attention. She looked over then up. The tauren had approached on surprisingly soft hooves. Her voice was deep and calm, eyes were a very pale green. She studied Tess with a serious expression. </p><p> </p><p>Tess stared right back. "Not unless you want to kill me. Will you have an issue working with me?"</p><p> </p><p>The shaman chuckled, her expression softening into a smile. She held out a hand. "Tenna Rainwhisper."</p><p> </p><p>Tess took the proffered hand. "Tess Greymane."</p><p> </p><p>"I must admit some surprise," she said. "I did not think the human kingdoms were overly fond of dragons."</p><p> </p><p>"We like dragons just fine," Tess told her. "I like Kalecgos quite a bit for example. The issue is when they're insane. Then we don't like them so much."</p><p> </p><p>The woman nodded. "A fair point." She inclined her head.</p><p> </p><p>The gnome approached, hand held out as if steeling herself. "Wendy Sunrise. I will be your mage."</p><p> </p><p>Tess shook hands and formally introduced herself. "Talons or Timewalkers?" Tess asked, curious.</p><p> </p><p>"Timewalkers," Sunrise replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Good. Then you can reassure me I am not making a big mistake helping Wrathion. You and the bronze being here means there is support for what he's doing. Tell me I am right."</p><p> </p><p>Sunrise blinked in surprise. "Wow. I was not expecting you to be so blunt."</p><p> </p><p>"Shouldn't you already know all of this? Including that I would ask?" Tess asked. It seemed pointless to play games when someone knew what was going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>"It's... a little more complicated than that," Sunrise said, smiling. "But I- Yes, this is something that needs to happen," she said, sobering. "There are very real, very dangerous threats out there. We need to be prepared for them and this is one way."</p><p> </p><p>Tess nodded, accepting her words. "So a Timewalker, huh? Not a fan of the Kirin Tor?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sunrise's eyes tightened. "This is where I need to be right now," the gnome said. Though her tone was cheerful, the smile did not reach her eyes. Tess inclined her head and let the subject drop. Interesting...</p><p> </p><p>"Princess," the final member of her team extended a hand, blue eyes solemn. He was tall for a high elf and his bone-white hair was pulled into a high tail. He wore plate but it wasn't marked or emblazoned with any heraldry or colors which might have denoted his order. "Verin Starblade of the Timewalkers." He'd been stoic-bordering-on-grim throughout the presentation and the team assignments. She hoped he wasn't one of those unyielding and ridgid paladins... They could be such sticklers and on a task like this Tess expected a need for... Improvisation.</p><p> </p><p>"I think it might be best if we left titles out of this mess," Tess replied, returning his solid grasp. She wasn't acting as a princess in any case. Her title created divisions. Problems. Resentment. She didn't need any of that. No one else had used it before, and best to nip that in the bud now.</p><p> </p><p>The elf nodded. "As you wish. I appreciate your willingness to assist our cause."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. I hope you will not be offended if I say I hope I never need to call on your healing powers," Tess replied. "Er, I assume the Light existed fifteen thousand years ago?" she asked, keeping her tone light and trying to make it obvious it was a joke.</p><p> </p><p>The solemn mein softened into a gentle smile and the elf bowed his head. "It did indeed, Lady. Fear not, for it will be there when we need it."</p><p> </p><p>"Comforting. I still hope you are exceptionally bored."</p><p> </p><p>This earned a small laugh. "To be honest, I hope so too."</p><p> </p><p>Wrathion clapped his hands for attention. "One final thing before we depart for the day, the other reason for the delay. We intend to avoid speaking to or even being seen by any of the temporal locals. However, since you are not as blessed as I am with innate knowledge of how to speak with them, we'll have to fix that. Jiandormi?"</p><p> </p><p>The Bronze spoke up. "Should the worst happen or should we need to make contact with the my flight for some reason we will need you all to be able to speak the language." She paused for a second, looking around, somewhat apologetic. "There have been a few lingual shifts over the millennia and we thought it prudent to include all of them and the written language of the Titans too."</p><p> </p><p>There was some murmuring at that. Wrathion waved his hands, gesturing for everyone to settle down. "These spells, I am told, cause a bit of a headache and have to be done one at a time. So your mages will be giving you all your first language spells tonight so we can get this done and over with." He held up a forestalling hand. "I'm afraid they will have to be permanent versions of the language spells. We'll be in the field for some time and it would not do for a temporary spell to wear off or for our mages to be exhausted by constant casting."</p><p> </p><p>There was some awkward shifting and grumbling and uneasy looks. Tess frowned. Language spells weren't uncommon but they weren't exactly widely used outside of diplomatic and adventuring circles. They were investment enchantments as they required powerful mages who were already familiar with the language in question to cast properly. The permanent versions were expensive, took longer to cast, were harder to cast, and far more uncomfortable than the temporary ones. The result was also less of a headache and more like a terrible hangover that couldn't be cured with cheap, greasy food, coffee and a nap. Tess knew from personal experience. While the Night Elves had been courteous with the Gilneans and spoke Common with them, Tess and her family had all been subjected to the permanent version of the spell so they could return the courtesy and speak Darnassian with their hosts.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry about this," Sunrise said. Tess looked down to see her wearing an apologetic wince, her hands and the leycrystal she held already alight with arcane glow. Tess sighed, nodded her consent and closed her eyes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Blegh," Valeera 'blegh'ed as she walked with Tess back to their mounts. The blood elf looked positively green.</p><p> </p><p>Tess could sympathize. Her head felt like cotton and her mouth tasted stale. Her stomach churned and the now afternoon light sent cheerful daggers into her eyes. She wished she'd brought her shaded lenses and vowed to bring them with her going forward. "I am packing then sleeping until tomorrow," Tess declared. Ancient Draconic was tonal and her voice sounded weird in her ears because Common was not. She hoped the sensation would fade before she had to speak with either of her parents.</p><p> </p><p>"Ungh," Valeera 'ungh'ed. She whined into her mount's shoulder, reins held loosely in one hand. "Do we have to fly?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not walking back," Tess said, though she was not looking forward to a bobbing flight and more than Valeera was. "Better to get it over with anyway." She opened one of her pouches and looked at the vial stoppers. She plucked out two and handed one to Valeera. "Painkiller. Mild one. Any stronger and you look like you might fall off mid flight."</p><p> </p><p>"I would not," Valeera scoffed. She quaffed the vial, made several faces of sheer disgust and looked even more green. "Vile."</p><p> </p><p>"But effective," Tess said, drinking hers as well. The trick was not to breathe as the stuff went down. If she'd made pills she'd have been spared the taste, but it wouldn't take effect as quickly. Within a minute some of the stabbing pain had dulled. Tess climbed onto her mount.</p><p> </p><p>Valeera, still looking somewhat bedraggled, mounted her gryphon as well, but some of the pained hunch was gone at least.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on," Tess said, turning her gryphon towards the clearing used for takeoffs.</p><p> </p><p>Valeera followed. "Double blegh."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>